


may the waves soothe your soul

by Incaptainswanwetrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incaptainswanwetrust/pseuds/Incaptainswanwetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your dreams are just as good as reality. Captain Swan fluff and smut set post-dark ones-ness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may the waves soothe your soul

His warm, strong arm pulled her back against his bare skin and muscles and even after so many nights having shared a bed with him, her body couldn’t help but react to it. She was in love with her pirate and was always up for a lazy morning in bed with him. She snuggled deeper into her side, reveling in the warmth of their bodies that lay beneath the covers of their bed. 

His voice raspy from just waking up, whispered good morning into the crook of her neck where his lips placed lazy kisses. 

“Listen love,” he softly spoke. She could feel the smile against the skin of her neck, followed by her bare shoulder as his right hand started to move. “Can you hear it? The sound of the waves.” 

She rolled in his arms to see the face of the man that she had fallen in love with, more and more as each day passed. He pulled her closer and she hummed in approval. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through his hair causing him to hum, quite content at her actions. Loving blue stared back at her and she thanked whatever deities they were that they found themselves here- curses and darkness aside- happy and in love. 

After they had defeated the darkness together, both her and Killian realized that time indeed was needed to heal all wounds. No one understood their burden or their pain and so together they helped each other through the hurt they had inflicted both towards others and to themselves. The harsh words that had been exchanged brought out by the darkness were words that they couldn’t take back, but they had to learn how to forgive themselves and one another. He was still her Killian and she was still his Emma and everyday from then, they worked hard for their happy ending. 

Staring at him now, she couldn’t help admire the man, who worked against time, realms, darkness, and even hell itself to be with her. 

“I’m glad you picked a house by the water so that we could always wake up to the sound of waves.”

“I would say Operation Swan was definitely my biggest success.” His smugness made her smile and it also made her bring him closer to her so that their lips could meet. 

Broad shoulders, smooth skin embroidered with deliberate art, every inch of his body she had gotten very familiar with- even his old scars. She had heard the story of how he had received each one and through his retelling he had found weights lifted from his heart and soul. 

Killian gently rolled her onto her back, his good arm braced beside her head, his forehead falling to hers. His hips thrust forward a teasing bit, causing them both to gasp at the feel of his hardness gently grazing her center. 

“Please, love,” he begged against her lips. 

She didn’t answer him with words, but with her hands. She knew exactly from the many, many nights of pillaging and plundering what his body wanted, needed from her. Bruised kisses to lips, tangled legs, and cries for more. 

Once he slid deep inside her, her head fell back to the soft, feather-like pillows. His lips immediately pressed themselves against her exposed throat as he whispered against her skin, “You are so beautiful, Emma.” As their hips met over and over, she arched up to find a way to become closer to him, needing more. But he kept it slow and languid, chuckling softly as the little whine that escaped her lips. 

“There’s no rush,” he breathed, wanting it to last. She tugged on his hair, impatient, as she could feel herself edging towards the brink of completion. She panted and pleaded in his ear as his thrusts became faster and deeper. Her eyes rolling back when he slipped his right hand between them to touch her where he knew would make her come completely in his arms. 

As he followed her descent, he buried his face in her neck, as she locked her legs and arms around him. 

“I love you,” he breathed heavily, dropping random kisses to whatever skin his lips could find. 

“I love you more.” Her blissful smile met his and the happiness they shared was soon interrupted by the smile cries coming from the baby monitor. 

“Mama, mama, mama….” 

They both grinned at the sound of their youngest filling the room. 

“Seems like our little duckling is up and about,” Killian teased with a deep, soft laugh. “I’ve got this,” he said, as he slipped out of bed, leaning back over her to drop a kiss to her nose, before pulling on his flannel pajama pants. “You stay in bed,” he playfully demanded of her, before he left their room. 

And as the sound of the waves outside their window were met with baby giggles and Killian’s laugh reserved for their family, she found herself lured back to sleep, where her reality was just as good as any of her dreams.


End file.
